


i'll keep you safe

by orphan_account



Series: PJO Femslash Weeks [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Femslash, PJO Femslash Weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm doing this for you, Bianca. For you and for Zoë and for all the ones that are no longer here. I will keep you safe forever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll keep you safe

**Author's Note:**

> so i keep on writing these things and i don't know where they come from?????  
> anywho, happy thalianca week :)

_Thalia stumbles through the woods, guided only by the goddess' magic and her own instincts. She comes to the clearing from which she can see the full moon._

_"Artemis," she whispers. "Artemis, please come."_

_The soft running of feet and beating of hooves soon reaches her ears, and she turns to find a group of young girls standing in the silvery light._

_Her face breaks into a grin as the one with auburn hair steps forward._

_"Thalia Grace." Her voice rings out, sounding much older than she looks. "Are you ready?"_

_Thalia nods._

_"I am now, my lady."_

_"Then let us begin."_

 

The daughter of Zeus opens her eyes, and she knows immediately what she needs to do. 

It's only about three in the morning, so she should be able to leave camp undisturbed. 

She doesn't bring anything with her. Just her leather jacket and the small strip of pictures that her and Annabeth had taken in a photobooth once. 

Within minutes, she is out of the ring of cabins, moving towards the lake to avoid the second shift of the cleaning harpies. 

She's so preoccupied by the huge choice she's making that she almost doesn't notice the shadow. She whirls around. 

"Who is it?" she hisses. 

There's a silence, then a small boy in a too-big aviator jacket steps into her view. 

"Nico?" 

"Can I come with you?" he asks excitedly. 

"You don't even know where I'm going! And where did you get that jacket?" 

"Percy got it for me," her ten-year-old cousin says proudly. 

Thalia runs a hand over her face. 

"I'm gonna kill him." 

"So can I come?" 

"No." 

Nico pouts. "Why?" 

"Because..." She stops herself from saying,  _It's a girls-only thing._ "Because boys aren't allowed," she blurts out. Then internally beats herself up because  _how in Hades is that any better than "girls-only"?_  

"That's dumb," the son of Hades remarks. "What is it really?" 

Thalia sighs. That boy has been hanging around Annabeth too much. 

"I'm going to find your sister," she admits. 

"And bring her back?" he asks hopefully. 

"I don't think I can, Nico." She kneels down to his height and puts her hands on his shoulders. "But I'm going to do everything I can to keep her safe. I swear by the River Styx." 

"Is that like a pinkie promise?" 

"It's better than a pinkie promise." 

"Oh. Okay, then. Tell her...tell her I say hi?" He sniffles a little, and Thalia can tell he's trying not to cry. 

She pulls him into a hug. "Of course, Nico. I was going to anyways." 

"Okay." He hugs her back, then she stands up. 

"You should go back to bed before the harpies get you. Or before Travis and Connor do something to your bunk." 

The boy's eyes widen a bit, and he hurries in the direction of the Hermes cabin without another word. 

 

Thalia follows the same route that she did in her dream. She knows, again, that Artemis' magic is helping her a little, guiding her down the right paths and showing her where not to step. 

"Okay," she mutters as she reaches the clearing. "Okay. That had better have been an actual message and not just wishful thinking." 

"Thalia Grace." The voice is exactly like the one in her dream. 

She looks up. There, bathed in moonlight, are two girls, both around twelve, and both much older. 

Thalia restrains herself from running to Bianca di Angelo, and kneels. 

"Lady Artemis." 

"Are you ready, Thalia?" 

"Yes. I am." 

She still wants to bolt into Bianca's arms, but that can happen after. At the moment, this is more important. 

"Begin." 

Thalia takes a deep breath. What she is about to do is irreversible. 

"I, Thalia Grace, pledge myself to the goddess Artemis." 

_Do I really want this?_

"I turn my back on the company of men-" 

 _Yes._  

"Accept eternal maidenhood-" 

 _For Bianca._  

"And join the hunt." 

"I accept, Thalia Grace," the goddess says almost immediately.

Thalia feels power flooding through her. She feels lighter, stronger. Happier. 

 _It is done._  

 

"Nico says hi. He says he loves you." 

"I-I love him too," Bianca replies. 

"I told him as much." 

"Why?" 

"Because he's your brother. I..." Thalia hesitates. "I used to have a brother." 

"I mean...why did you join," the daughter of Hades clarifies. "I thought you didn't want to be a Hunter."

"I promised Zoë when she..." Thalia trails off, unable to finish. 

"Yeah, but you haven't even been a Hunter for a full hour, and now you're the lieutenant? I'm not jealous," Bianca says quickly, "just in case you get any ideas. I'm just asking." 

"Zoë made me promise to replace her. I'm sorry I didn't do it before. But I'm doing this for you, Bianca. For you and her and all the ones that didn't make it. I will keep you safe forever, Bianca di Angelo. I swore it to Nico, and I'm swearing it to you now," the daughter of Zeus says fiercely. "Because...because I..."

_Because I love you, Bianca but I can't tell you that. Do you love me?_

"Because you what?" The other girl laughs a little. 

"I just- I just don't want anything to happen to you." 

**Author's Note:**

> ok a bit of background info: thalia and bianca bonded a lot more over the Titan's Curse quest.  
> thalia seems to have developed a crush.  
> oh, shit, as time goes on the crush gets bigger until it's full-on i'm-in-love-with-you.  
> thalia does not know whether bianca feels the same.


End file.
